A Day at the Office
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: Tony has makes an error. Ziva gets blamed for her partner's actions. Now she must face the consequences.


**Title:** Day at the Office  
**Author: jaina47**  
**Challenger:****shatterpath**  
**Fandom & Pairing:** NCIS, Ziva/ OFC  
**Prompt:** Ziva meets a stranger and there are sparks.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers: **None really, as long as you've seen Season 3.  
**Disclaimer:** Written for the Fragments of Sappho Challenge. My fragment was:

_I want to say something, but shame prevents me  
Yet if you had a desire for good or beautiful things  
And your tongue were not concocting some evil to say  
Shame would not hold your eyes, but rather you would speak about what is just_

Also: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"You have that look in your eyes."

Ziva glanced up from the paperwork that she had been finishing up. "Yu have only met me twice before. How do you know what look I have?"

The woman standing in front of her desk smirked and brushed curly shoulder length hair away from her face.

"So you're denying that you have a look?"

"I neither confirm nor deny anything."

Ziva tucked the reports that she had been writing up into a drawer. She would find some way to make their tardiness become Tony's fault later.

"Yet if you had a desire for good or beautiful things, and your tongue were not concocting some delicious evil to say, shame would not hold your eyes, but rather you would speak about what is just."

Ziva looked startled for an instant at her bold claim and slowly rose. She walked carefully around her desk.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of," she hesitated as if she needed a moment to remember the woman's name and then added, "Ms. Brewer."

"Lindsay." She shot back, "And you should be ashamed of missing the opportunity to buy me a drink and apologize. It's the least that you could do after you accused me of stealing a half dozen cars from base housing."

"You did have a very shaky alibi," Ziva pointed out in her own defense.

Lindsay waved a dismissive hand and took a step forward, pressing the advantage of her height. "You're avoiding the question. You do that quite frequently, I've noticed."

"It is an occupational hazard."

"Oh, I think it's more than that, but it does beg the question of what it takes to get a straight answer out of you."

Ziva turned away and snatched her jacket from the back of her chair. "I am not certain, but it would be an interesting thing to discuss. Maybe we could even discuss it in a bar?"

"For someone who doesn't answer questions directly you certainly have a way of getting to the point."

"I can be very direct," Ziva countered, "If I strike the mood."

"If the mood strikes," Lindsay corrected with a small smile.

"That too."

As they got on the elevator Ziva glanced over at Lindsay, suddenly remembering something. "You also avoided my question."

"Oh," she casually raised an eyebrow. "What question was that?"

"You never identified the look you may or may not have seen in my eyes."

"Oh..yes…right." She leaned very close to Ziva as if she were going to whisper some secret into her ear. Lindsay's breath, warm on her ear, made her shiver. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Special Agent David."

It took Ziva a moment to process Lindsay's words. She stepped back. "How am I supposed to determine how I looked?"

"Ah-hah!" Lindsay exclaimed in triumph. "So you do admit that you had a look," she crowed.

Ziva folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall. She shouldn't have been caught so easily in her own words. She was more…distracted than she should have been.

"You are doing quite well in getting answers from me," Ziva admitted slowly, "Are you certain that you did not receive training from some federal agency?"

"Nope," Lindsay replied, "I'm just a lawyer. But I'm sure that you knew that already since I'm sure that you did your homework before you accused me of Grand Theft."

Ziva blinked.

"I must admit that my partner was the one who did your background check."

"Isn't that considered proceeding without all of the facts in evidence?"

"Perhaps," Ziva countered, "Or perhaps I trust my partner." Ziva made a mental note to make Tony pay the next morning.

"Blind trust is not a good thing."

"Having faith in your partner is not blind trust." Ziva blinked. Lindsay was reiterating her usual views on the subject of trust and she was aruing back. Why was she…

"Faith is a-"

Ziva shut her up in one of the only non-painful ways that she knew. She grabbed Lindsay's face, leaned up and kissed her.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Ziva let go of her and stepped back.

"I agree."

"I'm sorry?" Lindsay asked, not understanding.

"Oh…hi!" Ziva looked towards the cheerful greeting.

Abby smirked at her from outside the elevator.

"I'm going up," she clarified. "More tests for Gibbs."

"Do we have a new case," Ziva enquired; all business for a moment.

Abby shook her head. "It's an old case." She cocked her head with a jaunty smile and jerked her eyes towards the elevators other occupant.

Lindsay caught the look. "Oh, sorry," she murmured and quickly exited the elevator, a slow blush creeping up her neck.

Ziva followed her more slowly as Abby brushed past her onto the elevator.

Abby bumped her hip lightly as she passed and drawled softly. "Tony is going to be so jealous."

"As he should be," Ziva shot back, as the doors closed on Abby smiling broadly.

Lindsay and Ziva were silent for a moment as they walked towards their cars. Ziva bit her lip. "I want to say something, but shame, as you would say, prevents me."

"Really? I didn't think that you would be the type to be bothered by shame."

"True," Ziva said with a smile, "but you seem to bring it out in me."

Lindsay grimaced. "That sounds bad. What is it this time?"

"I think I should buy you two drinks."

"Oh?"

"Yes, because I'm not sorry that I accused you of stealing a half of a dozen cars."

Lindsay laughed and let Ziva buy her two drinks.


End file.
